disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simba/Gallery
Images of Simba from The Lion King franchise. |-|Promotional= 840639-simba-wallpaper-1920x1200-for-pc.jpg|Simba and Pumbaa Avatarwf4.gif|Cub Simba bc0e01b8acccd1be3e5251bd7c18426038bdbf9deb86c9dc1507d11d8580db1f_large.jpg|Simba in The Lion Guard Lion_king1.png|Adult Simba Lk_clipart_128.gif|Headshot of Young Simba Personajes-mufasa-1.png|Platinum Edition/Signature Collection artwork Rafiki2.png|Simba being held by Rafiki Roi_lion_02.jpg|Simba and his friends Roi_lion_03.jpg|Simba and his friends Simba_(3).png|Simba is happy. Simba_(4).png|Promo of cub Simba. Simba_(5).png|Promo of Simba on Pride Rock Simba_3.gif|Simba Simba_4.gif|Headshot of Adult Simba. Simbadisney.png|Cub Simba Simbanala.png|Nala and Simba Artwork The_Lion_King_Promo_Picture.jpg|Promo Poster for the Film TLK_Simba.png|Diamond Edition Artwork |-|Stock Art= adult-simba.png apr141.gif baby_simba.gif|Simba and a bug baby_simba_butterfly.gif|Baby Simba with a butterfly on his nose baby_simba_butterfly2.gif|An adorable shot of baby Simba baby_simba_butterfly3.gif|Baby Simba playing with a butterfly baby_simba_yawning.gif|Baby Simba yawning baby_simba2.gif|Baby Simba headshot baby-simba.png baby-simba2.png Clipbanas.gif clipbas.gif|Simba laying down clipfatherson.gif clipfatherson2.gif clipfatherson3.gif clipfdch.gif|Simba with Zazu and Kiara clipfsw.gif cliplionlove.gif cliplionlove2.gif clipmotherson.gif clipostrich.gif clippumbaasleep.gif clipsback.gif clipsd.gif clipsfr.gif clipsfri.gif clipsgal.gif clipsim21.gif clipsimba1.gif clipsimbababy.gif|Cute Simba. clipsimbababy2.gif|Baby Simba clipsimbababy4.gif|Simba sitting clipsimbababy5.gif|Infant Simba clipsimbaface.gif clipsimbafriends.gif clipsimbag2.gif|Headshot of Adult Simba clipsimbag3.gif|Young Adult Simba clipsimbalying.gif|Cub Simba clipsimbanala.gif clipsimbanala2.gif clipsimbanalacubs.gif clipsimbanalacubs2.gif clipsimbapr.gif clipsimbapr2.gif clipsimbasmile.gif clipsimbatree.gif clipsimbatree2.gif clipsrun.gif clipster.gif cn88.gif jan81.gif jan852.gif jul141.gif jul142.gif jul145.gif jul148.gif mufasasimba.gif oct74.gif oct75.gif oct76.gif oct78.gif oct79.gif oct141.gif oct143.gif oct145.gif oct146.gif oct147.gif oct1422.gif oct14122.gif pfg40.gif pfg42.gif pfg43.gif pfg44.gif pfg47.gif prs4.gif prs5.gif simba.png simba_happy.gif simba_happy2.gif simba_happy3.gif simba_mischievous.gif simba_nala.gif simba_nala2.gif simba_playing.gif|Simba pouncing simba_relaxed.gif simba_smiling.gif simba3.png simba4.png simba5.png simba6.png simbagrown2.gif simba7.png simbamischief.gif simbanala.gif Clipsimba3.gif simba-nala.png simba-nala2.png simbarock.gif simbazazu2.gif us7.gif us8.gif |-|Concept Art= |-|The Lion King= lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg|Simba in Sarabi's paws lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg|Simba playing with Rafiki's staff lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-314.jpg|Simba smiles at Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-322.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-336.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-362.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-386.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-404.jpg|Simba being held up high lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg|Simba being presented by Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-859.jpg|Rafiki's painting of Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Simba as a cub lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg|Simba running towards his parents lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-901.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-931.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-934.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-962.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1131.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.jpg|Simba and Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1366.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1384.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|Simba and Nala grin at Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1697.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Young Simba with Zazu lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2723.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.jpg|Simba stepping in Mufasa's pawprint lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.jpg|Young Simba with his father Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.jpg|Simba smiles 84156.jpg|Simba begs Scar for information lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg|Simba watches Scar stride away 84177.jpg|Simba roars at a reptile lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg|Simba roars lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.jpg|Simba sees the stampede tlk_hd_2125.jpeg|Simba falls lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg|Simba searches for his father lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4179.jpg|"Nooo!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg|Simba weeps over Mufasa's death lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg|Simba looks up at Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg|Simba feels guilt over his father's death lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4509.jpg|Simba nuzzles his uncle tlk_hd_2375.jpeg|Scar tells Simba to run away lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.jpg|Simba sees the hyenas lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4590.jpg|Simba looks back in fright at the hyenas Simba'sFall423.png|Simba falls lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4621.jpg|Simba escapes through the thorn bushes tlk_hd_2541.jpeg|Simba lies unconscious lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Simba's body lies, exposed, under the sun lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg|Simba is found by Timon and Pumbaa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5027.jpg|Simba gets splashed by water lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5036.jpg|Simba is awoken by Timon and Pumbaa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.jpg|Simba talks to Timon and Pumbaa Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Simba with Timon lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Timon sings "Hakuna Matata" to Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg|Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg|Simba walks in the spotlight lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|Simba sings with Timon tlk_hd_2841.jpeg|Simba smiles at Pumbaa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.jpg|The trio sing "Hakuna Matata" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|"It's beautiful!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg|Simba smiles tlk_hd_2868.jpeg|Simba and Timon lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg|Simba during the log sequence lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg|Simba prepares to jump into a pond lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5936.jpg|Simba stargazes with his friends lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Simba tells his father's story InsideSimbaConflict.png|Simba mourns Mufasa SimbaPainting.png|Rafiki's revised painting of Simba GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba lunges for Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6507.jpg|Simba pinned by Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6529.jpg|"It's me, Simba." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6530.jpg|Simba reintroduces himself to Nala A_Friendly_Reunion.png|Simba and Nala recognize each other lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg|Simba nuzzles Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|Simba talks to Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-6696.png|Simba comforts Nala tlk_hd_3645.jpeg|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg|Simba pulls Nala into the water tlk_hd_3695.jpeg|Simba after he pulls Nala into the water lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7099.jpg|Simba after Nala licks him lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7111.jpg|Simba smiles down at Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|Simba and Nala embrace lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7253.jpg|Simba relaxes in vines lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg|Simba denies his role lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7356.jpg|Simba argues with Nala Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-7311.png|Simba grows angry Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-7317.png|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" 84712.jpg|Simba is annoyed by Rafiki tlk_hd_3943.jpeg|Simba's reflection lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7541.jpg|"Come on, will you cut it out?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.jpg|Simba realizes that he doesn't know who he is lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.jpg|Simba pursues Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Simba follows Rafiki tlk_hd_4040.jpeg|Simba tries to follow Rafiki 84763.jpg|Simba is brought to a halt by Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg|Simba starts to approach Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Simba's reflection 84788.jpg|Simba stares in awe at Mufasa's ghost lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8028.jpg|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost tlk_hd_4206.jpeg|Simba and Rafiki tlk_hd_4341.jpeg|Simba returns home tlk_hd_4386.jpeg|Simba angry at what has become of his homeland 84925.jpg|Simba and Nala tlk_hd_4421.jpeg|Simba and Nala smile at Timon and Pumbaa tlk_hd_4492.jpeg|Simba and Nala slink past the hyenas tlk_hd_4509.jpeg|Simba approaches Pride Rock tlk_hd_4560.jpeg|Simba shows anger after Scar strikes Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8747.jpg|Simba reveals himself to Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8704.png|Simba reunites with Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.jpg|Simba corners Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Scar tries to appeal to Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8846.jpg|Simba with Nala and the lionesses 85002.jpg|Simba challenges Scar tlk_hd_4657.jpeg|Scar forces Simba to confess lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8917.jpg|Simba admits that he is responsible for Mufasa's death Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8905.png|"No! I'm not a murderer!" tlk_hd_4718.jpeg|Simba struggles Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8974.png|Simba nearly falls lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Scar digs his claws into Simba's paws lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Simba realizes the truth lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9059.jpg|Simba relives his father's death lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.jpg|"Murderer!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg|Simba makes Scar confess tlk_hd_4765.jpeg|Simba is attacked by hyenas lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.jpg|Simba corners Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Scar tries to prove himself to Simba tlk_hd_4921.jpeg|Scar slinks past Simba tlk_hd_4930.jpeg|Simba after Scar throws coals in his eyes tlk_hd_4960.jpeg|Simba after Scar's hit tlk_hd_4963.jpeg|Simba sees his uncle's attack Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-9443.png|Simba looks down at Scar Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-9579.png|Simba embraces Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|Simba embraces Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9700.jpg|Simba hugs Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9703.jpg|Simba hugs Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9746.jpg|Simba ascends Pride Rock lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9751.jpg|Simba looks up at the clouds lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9776.jpg|Simba roars tlk_hd_5120.jpeg|Simba roars again lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg|Simba nuzzles Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9883.jpg|Simba and Nala with their newborn cub lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5202.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4922.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg tlk_hd_4717.jpeg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps (1).jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3647.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= 82304.jpg|Nala tells Simba that Kiara is just like him GoodBye.jpg|Simba carries Kiara away lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg|Simba at his daughter's presentation lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-224.jpg|Simba watches his daughter's presentation lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|Simba watches Nala nuzzle Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|Simba moves in to nuzzle Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg|Simba and Nala with their daughter lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg|Simba questions Nala lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-603.jpg|"Don't you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-618.jpg|Nala pins Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg|Simba orders Zira away lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg|Simba looks down at Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1841.jpg|Simba grins at Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg|Simba and Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg|Simba smiles down at Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2116.jpg|Simba and Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|Simba looks down at his daughter lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|Simba with Nala and Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|Simba and his daughter lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg|Simba hears Rafiki's voice lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg|Simba embarks toward home lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4596.jpg|Simba's nightmare lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg|Simba wakes up from his nightmare Simbadeathntmare_tlk2.jpg|Simba falls to his death in his nightmare simbas_pride_0412.jpg|"You know she's bound to run off." simbas_pride_0904.jpg|Simba faces off against Zira simbas_pride_1043.jpg|Nala looks back at Simba and Kiara simbas_pride_1186.jpg|Simba sings "We Are One" simbas_pride_1213.jpg|Simba's and Kiara's reflections simbas_pride_1235.jpg|Simba sings about his father simbas_pride_1950.jpg|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt simbas_pride_2015.jpg|Simba watches Kiara simbas_pride_2516.jpg|Simba chastises his daughter simbas_pride_2835.jpg|Simba gets a morning drink 83596.jpg|Simba roars alongside his family lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|Simba asks Mufasa for advice lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6116.jpg|Simba smiles at Kiara and Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg|Simba falls unconscious lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg|Simba overlooks Kovu's exile lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg|The Outsiders attack Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8778.jpg|Simba accepts the Outsiders lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Simba smiles proudly at Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8870.jpg|Simba at his daughter's wedding OutsiderS aTTAck.png|Simba is attacked simbas_pride_3247.jpg|Simba and Nala look at the stars simbas_pride_3714.jpg|Simba leads Kovu through the Pride Lands simbas_pride_3776.jpg|Simba faces Nuka simbas_pride_3819.jpg|Simba escapes up a pile of logs simbas_pride_3933.jpg|Simba arrives in the Pride Lands simbas_pride_4058.jpg|Simba sees Kovu returning simbas_pride_4115.jpg|"Exile!" simbas_pride_4314.jpg|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider simbas_pride_4721.jpg|Simba enters the pride's cave simbas_pride_4774.jpg|Simba leads the Pridelanders to the fight simbas_pride_5122.jpg|Simba faces off against Zira simbas_pride_5240.jpg|Simba reaches for Kiara simbas_pride_5243.jpg|Simba's paw holds Kiara's simbas_pride_5309.jpg|Simba with his mate SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba tries to help Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg 83596.jpg|Simba roars alongside his family lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6186.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8933.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4603.jpg|"Nooooo!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg |-|The Lion King 1½= hakuna_matata_3131.jpeg hakuna_matata_3240.jpeg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4985.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5010.jpg|"I'm thirsty." lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5048.jpg|"Timon?" lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5104.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5117.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5128.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5149.jpg|Timon looks at Simba sleeping lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5157.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5387.jpg|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5666.jpg|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5674.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5692.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5748.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.jpg|Nala embracing Simba lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6052.jpg|Simba and Nala fall in love lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar= Returnoftheroar-0_(3).png|Simba and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0_(4).png|Simba speaks to his daughter Returnoftheroar-0_(5).png|"Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara." Returnoftheroar-0_(6).png|Explaining to Kiara Returnoftheroar-0_(7).png|Shocked Simba and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0_(8).png|Shocked Simba and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0_(9).png|Simba gets hit by a baobab Returnoftheroar-0_(10).png|"Kion!" Returnoftheroar-0_(11).png|Kion interrupts Returnoftheroar-0_(12).png|Simba and Kiara watch Kion Returnoftheroar-0_(15).png|Bunga arrives Returnoftheroar-0_(16).png|"And Kion couldn't handle the pass!" Returnoftheroar-0_(19).png|Simba calls his son Returnoftheroar-0_(20).png|...And gets ignored. Returnoftheroar-0_(21).png|Watching the two continue Returnoftheroar-0_(22).png|Watching the two bound off nearby Returnoftheroar-0_(27).png|Simba calls his son (again) Returnoftheroar-0_(28).png|Kion hears him Returnoftheroar-0_(29).png|Kion backs down Returnoftheroar-0_(30).png|Simba explains to his son Returnoftheroar-0_(31).png|Simba asks for privacy with his daughter Returnoftheroar-0_(40).png|Simba separates them Returnoftheroar-0_(41).png|Simba separates them Returnoftheroar-0_(42).png|Bunga knows where to go Returnoftheroar-0_(43).png|Simba and Kion watch Bunga Returnoftheroar-0_(61).png|Simba watches his son leave Returnoftheroar-0_(62).png|...And has concerns for him. The-legend-of-scar_(2).png|Simba with Nala and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(3).png|Simba with Nala and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(4).png|Simba in denial The-legend-of-scar_(6).png|Simba with Nala The-legend-of-scar_(7).png|Simba with Nala and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(8).png|Simba and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(9).png The-legend-of-scar_(10).png|Simba has concerns for Kion The-legend-of-scar_(11).png The-legend-of-scar_(12).png The-legend-of-scar_(13).png The-legend-of-scar_(14).png|Simba watches Nala leave The-legend-of-scar_(15).png The-legend-of-scar_(16).png The-legend-of-scar_(17).png|Rafiki encourages Simba The-legend-of-scar_(18).png|Simba and Rafiki watch Kion approach The-legend-of-scar_(19).png The-legend-of-scar_(21).png The-legend-of-scar_(22).png|Simba glares at Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(23).png The-legend-of-scar_(27).png|Simba chuckles The-legend-of-scar_(29).png The-legend-of-scar_(38).png The-legend-of-scar_(40).png The-legend-of-scar_(41).png The-legend-of-scar_(43).png The-legend-of-scar_(45).png The-legend-of-scar_(47).png The-legend-of-scar_(50).png The-legend-of-scar_(51).png The-legend-of-scar_(52).png The-legend-of-scar_(54).png The-legend-of-scar_(56).png The-legend-of-scar_(57).png The-legend-of-scar_(58).png The-legend-of-scar_(61).png The-legend-of-scar_(63).png The-legend-of-scar_(67).png The-legend-of-scar_(73).png The-legend-of-scar_(78).png The-legend-of-scar_(81).png The-legend-of-scar_(87).png The-legend-of-scar_(90).png The-legend-of-scar_(94).png The-legend-of-scar_(96).png The-legend-of-scar_(97).png|Simba tells Kion about his destiny The-legend-of-scar_(102).png The-legend-of-scar_(104).png The-legend-of-scar_(105).png The-legend-of-scar_(106).png The-legend-of-scar_(108).png The-legend-of-scar_(109).png The-legend-of-scar_(110).png The-legend-of-scar_(111).png The-legend-of-scar_(113).png|Simba listens to Rafiki The-legend-of-scar_(114).png Kiara-simba-ta.png Lion-guard-assemble_(72).png Kiara-walksaway.png Lion-guard-assemble_(73).png Lion-guard-assemble_(74).png Lion-guard-assemble_(76).png Lion-guard-assemble_(78).png Lion-guard-assemble_(86).png Lion-guard-assemble_(87).png Lion-guard-assemble_(89).png Lion-guard-assemble_(90).png|Mad at Kion for defying tradition Lion-guard-assemble_(92).png Lion-guard-assemble_(93).png Lion-guard-assemble_(94).png The-final-battle_(77).png The-final-battle_(83).png The-final-battle_(84).png The-final-battle_(90).png The-final-battle_(135).png The-final-battle_(136).png|Simba and Nala embrace Kiara The-final-battle_(137).png The-final-battle_(138).png The-final-battle_(139).png The-final-battle_(140).png The-final-battle_(141).png The-final-battle_(161).png The-final-battle_(167).png The-final-battle_(168).png The-final-battle_(169).png The-final-battle_(170).png|"It is time." |-|Timon & Pumbaa= Colt.png|Simba and Pumbaa laughing at Timon Colt3.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Colt4.png|"Do you guys smell something?" Colt5.png|Simba on a wooden chair Colt6.png|"I am on your side." Colt7.png|Simba and the tarsier, who's actually a wild dog in disguise Colt8.png|"You wouldn't be lying to a lion now, would ya?" Ouat_Simba.png Ra_Simba.png|Simba Ra_Simba2.png|Simba confronts Colosseum Quintius Ra_Simba4.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra_Simba6.png|Simba Simba_cameo.png|Simba's cameo in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Simba_roaring.png|Simba roaring Syd.png|Simba napping with Timon and Pumbaa Syd3.png|Simba napping on his job Syd4.png|Simba and his friends Syd5.png|Simba roars at Bartholomew Timon_&_Pumbaa_Shake_Your_Djibouti.jpg TimonandSimba.png|Simba with Timon TP-B0802.jpg |-|House of Mouse= House_Of_Mouse_-_Donald_holding_Simba.jpg House_of_Mouse_Stampede.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg Rafiki&Simba-TheStolenCartoons.png Simba&Nala_HOM.png SimbaNala&Ed_HoM.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png |-|The Lion Guard= Rom- (153).png|Simba explains why he can't alter the fight Mashindano (87).png|Simba thanks Pua for his years of service Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (13).png|Simba mourns Aminifu Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (43).png|Worried Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (97).png|Duties of the King Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (169).png|Roar! Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (242).png|Nuzzling mates Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (380).png|"It went. . ." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (18).png|Simba with the Lion Guard The-kupatana-celebration-hd (402).png|"What is going on?" The-kupatana-celebration-hd (451).png|Simba roars at Reirei The-kupatana-celebration-hd (467).png|"Happy Kupatana, son." The-mbali-fields-migration (95).png|Kion and Simba discuss Mbali Fields Kiara-shove.png|Simba pushes Kiara to safety Bunga-and-the-king (114).png|Messy mane Bunga-and-the-king (287).png|Entering the tunnels Bunga-and-the-king (348).png|"Hakuna Matata!" Bunga-and-the-king (473).png|Simba and Bunga singing "Hakuna Matata." The-imaginary-okapi (517).png|Simba and Nala allow Ajabu to remain in the Pride Lands Too-many-termites (173).png|Simba nuzzles his son Kion Lions-of-the-outlands (334).png|Simba fighting Zira The-lost-gorillas (137).png|Simba meets the princes The-lost-gorillas (505).png|Laughing it off The-trail-to-udugu (38).png|Trying to calm his children The-trail-to-udugu (86).png|Bunga's vision The-trail-to-udugu (216).png|Commanding the Lion Guard The-trail-to-udugu (276).png|Saving the final egg The-trail-to-udugu (418).png|Simba is trapped? The-trail-to-udugu (537).png|"Till the Pride Lands end..." The-trail-to-udugu (579).png|Running from the rocks The-trail-to-udugu (1).png|Looking across the Pride Lands Onos-idol (172).png|Simba and Nala meeting Hadithi Onos-idol (413).png|Simba praises Hadithi The-savannah-summit (149).png|Leading everyone to Mizimu Grove The-savannah-summit (355).png|Simba scolding his son The-savannah-summit (496).png|Complimenting his son on job well done. Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (149).png|Simba hears what the crocodiles have done Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (399).png|Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers The-ukumbusho-tradition (177).png|Simba greets Ma Tembo The-golden-zebra_(22).png|Simba notices the large watering hole The-morning-report_(199).png|Simba conveys his concerns to his son The-morning-report_(355).png|Simba takes his place as king of the Pride Lands after defeating his uncle Scar Timon-and-pumbaas-christmas_(283).png|The royal family arrive Timon-and-pumbaas-christmas_(395).png |-|Bloopers= Simba_and_Sarabi_in_T&P_Go_Green_(Wild_about_Safety).png|Simba's cameo in Safety Smart TLKBloopers1.png|Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers2.png|Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers3.png|Infant Simba and Rafiki in the Blu-Ray Bloopers |-|Video games= ''Kingdom Hearts'' Young Simba.png|Young Simba in Kingdom Hearts II Young Simba KHII.png Simba_KHII.png|Adult Simba in Kingdom Hearts II Simba KH.png Simba (card).png|Simba's Card in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509172248 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172250 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172247 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172246 550x413.jpg KH1-01.jpg KHII pic.jpg Ending 11 KHII.png|Simba and Nala with Kiara at the end of Kingdom Hearts II 027 992.jpg games-simba.gif|Adult Simba sprite from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg ''Disney Emoji Blitz'' EmojiBlitzSimba.png|Simba's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon.jpg|Simba on the original app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Simba on the Scar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Baymax.png|Simba emoji on the Big Hero 6 app icon. Other Video Games DisneyUniverseSimba.jpg|Simba costume in Disney Universe Meteos-disney-magic-20070313035601786.jpg|Simba in Meteos: Disney Magic Meteos-disney-magic-20070223021653142.jpg Meteos-disney-magic-20070223021650267.jpg lion_king-58.gif|Young Simba sprite from The Lion King simbaadult.gif|Adult Simba sprite from The Lion King The-lion-king-simba-hyena-teeth-boss.jpg The-lion-king-simba-roar-porcupine.jpg The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 02-simba.jpg|Young Simba in The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure 03-2.jpg 01-Simba.jpg Simbaepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Simba in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion imagesCAN0ZOMO.jpg|Simba in Disney Friends disneyfriendssimba.png HEX 106 Simbas Pridelands-X3.png|Simba on the Disney INFINITY power disc, "Simba's Pridelands" HEX 122 The King's Domain-X3.png|Simba on the Disney INFINITY power disc, "The King's Domain" SimbaTsumApp.png|Simba as he appears in the Tsum Tsum app |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= |-|Printed Material= |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries